parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Guilmon and The Hunchback of Notre Dame (1996 Disney film)
The Hunchback of Notre Dame is a 1996 American animated musical drama film produced by Walt Disney Feature Animation for Walt Disney Pictures. Based on Victor Hugo's novel of the same name, it was the 34th animated feature from Disney. The plot centers on Quasimodo, the deformed bell-ringer of Notre Dame, and his struggle to gain acceptance into society. Directed by Kirk Wise and Gary Trousdale and produced by Don Hahn, the film's voice cast features Tom Hulce, Demi Moore, Tony Jay, Kevin Kline, Paul Kandel, Jason Alexander, Charles Kimbrough, David Ogden Stiers, and Mary Wickes in her final film role. The Hunchback of Notre Dame ''is the 14th crossover from the third season of Garfiled1990's 2016 revision of the ''Guilmon's Adventures series. It was entitled Guilmon and The Hunchback of Notre Dame. Summary After saving the universe with the six Ultra Brothers from the Land of Light in the 40th galaxy, the Digi-Squad: Tamed Edition are on another European adventure. This time, they leport to Paris, France in the 15th century where they meet and befriend a disfigured man named Quasimodo, who works in the Notre Dame Cathedral as a bell-ringer, living a solitary life in the bell tower. Despite being kept company by the Digimon's adventure team and three gargoyles: Hugo, Victor and Laverne, Quasi longs to be with other people just to be free, leading to his chance encounter with Esmeralda, an enchanting gypsy girl at the Feast of Fools held by her leader, Clopin (who was secretly narrating the Digi-Squad's adventure and mission in France getting involved with his story of Quasimodo). When Esmeralda catches the attention of Quasimodo's sinister guardian, Judge Claude Frollo, Quasimodo must help to keep her out of his clutches. But unlike the Digi-Squad, he didn't realize that Frollo was not only a member of the Disney Villains, but also a part of Edge City scientist Pretorius' New League of Super Evil Revenge Seekers. Now, teaming up with Phoebus, kind-hearted captain of the king's guards who falls in love with Esmeralda; Stubbs, a former clown from Professor Screweyes' Eccentric Circus in New York and current staff member of Clopin's Festival of Fools; Captain Neweyes, the time-traveler; Louie and Cecila, the New York Dinosaurs' friends; and the six Ultra Brothers including Ultraman Taro (voiced in English by Kyle Hebert with stock grunts by original Japanese actor Saburo Shinoda from the TV series), will Quasimodo and the Digimon (Digital Monsters), along with the Dragon Ball Gang, the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, the Disney Heroes, the Dinosaurs and many other Digi-Squad members and allies defeat Frollo and the New L.O.S.E.R.S. Squad before they destroy all peaceful gypsies and rule the universe forever? Plot In 1482 Paris, Clopin, a gypsy puppeteer, narrates the origin of the titular hunchback. A group of gypsies sneak illegally into Paris, but are ambushed by Judge Claude Frollo, the Minister of Justice, and his soldiers. A gypsy woman in the group attempts to flee with her deformed baby, but Frollo chases and kills her outside Notre Dame. He tries to kill the baby as well after discovering his hideous appearance, but the cathedral's archdeacon intervenes and accuses Frollo of murdering an innocent woman. To atone for his sin, Frollo reluctantly agrees to raise the deformed child in Notre Dame as his son, naming him Quasimodo. Twenty years later (into the same present), Quasimodo develops into a kind yet isolated young man who has lived inside the cathedral his entire life. A trio of living stone gargoyles—Victor, Hugo, and Laverne—serve as Quasimodo's only company, and encourage him to attend the annually-held Festival of Fools (also known as the Feast of Fools). Despite Frollo's warnings that he would be shunned for his deformity, Quasimodo attends the festival and is celebrated as the new King of Fools for his awkward appearance, only to be humiliated by the crowd after Frollo's men start a riot. Frollo refuses to help Quasimodo, but Esmeralda, a kind gypsy whom Quasimodo meet briefly during the festivities, intervenes by freeing the hunchback, and uses a magic trick to evade arrest. Frollo confronts Quasimodo and sends him back inside the cathedral. Esmeralda follows Quasimodo inside, only to be followed herself by Captain Phoebus of Frollo's guard, as well as Frollo and his men. Phoebus refuses to arrest her for alleged witchcraft inside Notre Dame, and Frollo has her confined to the cathedral instead. Esmeralda finds and befriends Quasimodo, who helps her escape Notre Dame out of gratitude for defending him. She entrusts Quasimodo a pendant containing a map to the gypsies' hideout, the Court of Miracles. At the Palace of Justice, Frollo soon develops lustful feelings for Esmeralda and, upon realizing them, begs the Virgin Mary to save him from her "spell" to avoid eternal damnation. When the guard informs Frollo that Esmeralda has escaped, the minster instigates a citywide manhunt for her which involves setting fire to countless houses in his way, as well as finding other gypsies and killing peasants who support them. Appalled by Frollo's murderous insanity and evil, Phoebus defies him by refusing to burn down the windmill house of the miller family which Frollo proceed to do so himself, and after saving the peasants, he is sentenced to death by beheading. However, before Phoebus could lose his head, Esmeralda sneakily causes Frollo and his men distraction, allowing the captain to escape. While fleeing, Phoebus is struck by an arrow and falls into the River Seine, but Esmeralda rescues him and takes him to Notre Dame for refuge. The gargoyles encourage Quasimodo to confess his feelings for Esmeralda, but he is heartbroken to discover she and Phoebus have fallen in love. At the same moment, Frollo returns to Notre Dame and discovers that Quasimodo helped Esmeralda escape. He lies to Quasimodo, saying that he knows about the Court of Miracles and that he intends to attack at dawn with his thousand men. Using the map Esmeralda gave him, Quasimodo and Phoebus find the court to warn the gypsies, only to be captured by Clopin and his fellow gypsies who believe they were Frollo's spies and prepares them to be hanged. But Esmeralda intervenes to reveal her friends to the gypsies, and they all alert them of the incoming of Frollo. Unfortunately, the chance for escape is cut-short when Frollo and the guards also appear, having followed Quasimodo and Phoebus. As his guards arrest all the gypsies present, as well as Esmeralda and Phoebus, Frollo announces to them that they will be attending a "bonfire" in the square in front of Notre Dame, and then orders Quasimodo to be taken back to the bell tower and chained up. At dawn, Frollo prepares to burn Esmeralda at the stake after she rejects his advances, but Quasimodo rescues her and brings her to the cathedral. Phoebus releases the gypsies and rallies the citizens of Paris against Frollo and his men, who try to break into the cathedral. Quasimodo and the gargoyles pour molten lead onto the streets to ensure no one enters, but Frollo successfully manages to get inside. Quasimodo returns to find Esmeralda unconscious from the smoke of the fire. Thinking she is dead because of Frollo, he tearfully mourns her. Frollo then enters the same room and, pretending to feel ashamed with himself and apologize for Quasimodo's anguish, tries to attack him himself, but Quasimodo overpowers him. When Esmeralda wakes up much to Quasimodo's surprise and his, Frollo pursues the two to the balcony where both minister and hunchback alike fall over the edge. While making his last ditch effort to kill Quasimodo and Esmeralda, Frollo falls to his death in the molten lead, while Quasimodo is caught by Phoebus on a lower floor. Afterward, Quasimodo comes to accept that Phoebus and Esmeralda are in love, and he gives them his blessing. The two encourage him to leave the cathedral into the outside world, where the citizens hail him as a hero and accept him into society. After the end credits, Hugo is seen calling out to the viewers, "Good night, everybody!". Heroes/Digi-Squad: Tamed Edition (Guilmon's Team) Digimon (Digital Monsters) * Guilmon * Renamon * Terriermon * Lopmon * Impmon * Monodramon * Guardromon * MarineAngemon * Leomon (reborn, but not yet appeared until The Lion King) * Calumon Dragon Team (also known as the Dragon Ball Gang) (second primary hero team) Edit * Goku (with Saiyan tail) * Chi-Chi: * Krillin: * Yamcha: * Tien Shinhan: * Chiaotzu: * Bulma: * Oolong: * Puar: Mentors and Supporting Members * Master Roshi: * Turtle: * Fortuneteller Baba: * Grandpa Gohan: * Ox King: * Korin: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles * Leonardo * Donatello * Raphael * Michelangelo Mentors and Allies * Splinter * April O'Neil * Kriby O'Neil Disney Heroes * Sora * Donald Duck * Goofy Team Stitch (or Team Experiment) * Stitch * Yuna Kamihara * Taro * Dr. Jumba Jookiba * Agent Pleakley * Reuben * Kijimunaa * Bojo * Sparky * Felix * Angel * Hull and Husk * Foxy Beige * Pilolo Mighty Ducks * Summoned Characters * Mentors and Allies * King Mickey Mouse * Queen Minnie Mouse * Lady Daisy Duck * Riku * Lilo * The Grand Councilwoman Dinosaurs Great Valley Dinosaurs: * Littlefoot: * Ali: (appearing in We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story) * Cera: * Ducky: * Petrie: * Spike: * Chomper: * Ruby: Green Meadow Dinosaurs * Dink * Amber * Scat * Shyler * Flapper Denver the Last Dinosaur The Dinosaurs of New York City/NYC Dinosaurs * Rex: * Elsa: * Woog: * Dweeb: Mentors and Minor Allies * Captain Neweyes * Vorb * Louie * Cecilia * Stubbs the Clown Pablo the Monkey (Willy McBean and his Magic Machine) Allies/Other Heroes Ultra Brothers * Ultraman Zoffy: * Ultraman: * Ultraseven: * Ultraman Jack: * Ultraman Ace: * Ultraman Taro: * Ultraman Leo: * Ultraman Astra * Ultraman 80: Villains/New L.O.S.E.R.S. Squad (Pretorius' Team) Main Characters Cast English Cast Japanese Counterpart Cast Credits Music and Songs * Digimon: Digital Monsters (theme) (Tamers version) - Paul Gordon and Chorus * The Bells of Notre Dame - Clopin, Archdeacon, Frollo, Chorus * Out There - Frollo, Quasimodo * Topsy Turvy - Clopin, Chorus * God Help the Outcast - Esmeralda, Lady Tremaine Impersonator, Chorus * Heaven's Light/Hellfire - Quasimodo, Archdeacon, the Priests, Frollo, Chorus * A Guy Like You - Hugo, Victor and Laverne * Heaven's Light (reprise) - Quasimodo * The Court of Miracles - Clopin and the Gypsies * The Bells of Notre Dame (reprise) - Clopin, Chorus * Someday Production Notes The Hunchback of Notre Dame Development The idea to adapt The Hunchback of Notre Dame came from development executive David Stainton in 1993, who was inspired to turn Victor Hugo's novel into a Disney animated feature film after reading the Classics Illustrated comic book adaptation. Writing Casting Animation Music Workprints/Extended Cuts Deleted Scenes * Deleted Songs * In a Place of Miracles * As Long as There's a Moon Crossover Trivia Animation Techniques and Special Effects Errors Ownership Rights Transcripts Guilmon and The Hunchback of Notre Dame (1996 Disney film)/Transcript